Yoyo
This page is under construction. Please do not edit or delete. Thank you. Yoyo is a female YouTaite active since 2016. Yoyo's first cover on YouTube was "Safe and Sound", which was put on private before she became active in the YouTaite community. The oldest public video on her channel is her Japanese cover of "It's Only the Fairytale", uploaded on June 26, 2016. Aside from singing, Yoyo also animates, mixes, and draws. She has started accepting animation commissions as of February 14, 2019 and is usually in chorus battles as animator. She mixes for all of her own solo covers and most of her own collabs, and occasionally draws her or her friends' characters to showcase on Twitter. As a soprano, Yoyo's voice is high-pitched and somewhat child-like. Though more on the soft side, her voice can also be energetic and imitate that of a Japanese Idol. She mainly sings covers in Japanese or Mandarin Chinese, with few exceptions that are in English. She has a "slight Asian accent" according to others. Yoyo's character has brown eyes and medium to long purple hair tied up in twin tails or twin drills, her favorite hairstyle. She is usually perceived as "small and cute" due to this hairstyle, but she often emphasizes that she is actually 5'7" -- both as a YouTaite OC and in real life. She is obsessed with lolita fashion. Chorus Battles # Member of "encript 2" (in Serendipity Chorus Battle 3, 2020) # Member and leader of s͙c͙e͙n͙e͙r͙y͙°景 (in Tributes of Youtatia, 2019) # Anonymous member (animator only) of "Peel the Avocado" (in Food Wars CB, 2019); credited as "Yanna"https://youtu.be/3LBnpFlBJEY # Member (animator only) of TM87 (in Pokétaite CB, 2019)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0REGtrWkhFE # Member (animator only) of .PANTENE (in Lyrica System: Zero, 2019)https://youtu.be/G12FkJoZBkc # Temporary member (2nd-round assist animator) of R○●Mbah (in Ascension Chorus Battle 2, 2019)https://youtu.be/yr_JVTxfO3E # Member (animator only) of SW4GTV (in SUG.4R TV2, 2019)https://youtu.be/3xloFLw4lQ0 # Member and leader of ▲goûter▼ (in Muse Trio Party, 2019)https://youtu.be/ZJLJaVDRgMY # Temporary member (2nd-round animator) of Love♡Rabbits (in Love's Scenario Chorus Battle, 2018)https://youtu.be/PvPrF3Zz900 # Member (animator only) of Myotosis (in GrandiOpere Battaglia, 2018); credited as "Aiko" # Member (animator only) of Myotosis (in GrandiOpere Battaglia, 2018); credited as "Aiko"https://youtu.be/bLoD2cgqdfw # Member and leader of ♥ハートのMelody∮ (in Muse Trio Festival, 2017)https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWEklKVsimtBnCHBFdMGtoA # Member and leader of ʜ✩sʜɪᴋᴜʐᴜ (in Ascension Chorus Battle, 2017)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqn6fe1iDi8 # Member and leader of えと、☆ (in Desirable Chorus Battle, 2017)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8fPiSRtAIY # Member and leader of ¿IDK?*Shrug* (in Serendipity Chorus Battle 2, 2017)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_KrNd4JLQs # Member of Camomille (in SUG.4R TV Chorus Battle, 2017)https://youtu.be/aiOBTgZKcgw # Member of CRYPTYC (in Nitrogen Chorus Battle, 2016)https://youtu.be/HziVuGQtwY0 # Member of 12 Seasonal Dreams (in her first CB: Event Chorus Battle, 2016)https://youtu.be/GaM77bu1Jkk Trivia * One of her biggest pet-peeves is when her name is misspelled as "Yo-yo", "YoYo", or "Yo-Yo". * She is fluent in Mandarin Chinese. * Her subscriber count is hidden on her YouTube channel, though it is understood that by the time it was hidden, she had at least 1.6K subscribers. * Yoyo's Twitter profile shows that she was born in 1997, but she has never openly stated what her actual age is. * She relied on Apple earbuds for recording for over a year before she got her current microphone -- a Blue Yeti. * "幽幽" is her Chinese alias (although many mistake it for "悠悠", which literally means "yo-yo" as in the toy). According to herself, the character "幽" is taken from the Chinese words "幽灵", which means "ghost", and "幽默", which means "humour". External Links * Animation commissions info doc * YouTube * Twitter * SoundCloud * Persona reference ---- Category:Female Youtaites Category:Animator Category:Idol Category:YouTaite